


A Welcome Vacation

by lolrus555



Category: RWBY, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Rough Sex, character tags will be added as they appear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 09:32:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18938206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolrus555/pseuds/lolrus555
Summary: Joseph Joestar has been stuck in this insane world of boney monsters and colorful people for close to a year now, but despite this, he’s been getting by, slowly getting better and better at surviving in the world of Remnant. Now, after arriving in Mistral to get some rest after living out in the sticks for months, he soon finds himself in the intimate company of several beautiful women.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> ...Welp. Finally got around to doing this. I'm sure Also, do bear in mind that this prologue chapter isn't going to feature anything explicit, that's gonna be reserved for the next chapter. But yeah, I can definitely see a lot of people who happen across this fic being kinda baffled by the concept. Sure, there are plenty of lewd harem fics out there starring Jauney boy, but I'm sure not many people were expecting one starring Joseph Joestar.
> 
> Additionally, for a bit of context, the overall structure and atmosphere of this story is meant to resemble that of Odoacro's FE:A story Robin's Mansion. If you're a fan of fire emblem and are looking for some good lemon content, I'd recommend giving that story a look. Anyway, not really sure what else to say except I hope you all enjoy the story despite it's bizarre (har har) premise and that it comes off as well written!

If one were to describe the location where this story begins, then the first word that would come to mind would likely be dreary.

This part of Anima would be rightly considered by many to be a rather depressing, empty and desolate location. With the entire location’s geography consisting of rather barren woods surrounded by tall, desolate cliffs, which were all topped off by the currently dreary and cloudy sky, the entire location gave off a quiet and depressing lack of life despite the abundance of foliage.

“SHIT! It’s getting closer! Getting closer getting closer getting closer getting closer!!!”

With all that in mind, it made all the sounds of commotion and the brash young voice yelling off many loud profanities all the more jarring.

The main source of the noise in the area came from a Deathstalker of unusually large size that was currently tearing a path through the forest in a bid to catch and murder it’s prey. It’s target in question was a tall, broad figure whose most notable feature was the dark-red cloak that he wore. The cloak in question was made of what looked to be an expensive, slicken material that stopped just below his knees. Additionally, it was worth noting that if one were to somehow take a gander at the inside of this cloak, then they’d see that the silken material was engraved with all sorts of golden designs not unlike what one would find on the inside of a suit blazer.

Of course, despite being an article of clothing designed mainly to conceal one’s features and protect against the elements, with how haphazardly it’s wearer had been running away from this Grimm, any attempt at emulating a calm, in control, and enigmatic look was ruined since the person in question was currently listing off swears like a drunken sailor that had been cut off at his favorite pub, and to further destroy any facade of calm collection, the wind was currently preventing the cloak from concealing anything about him or his features, letting any hypothetical on-lookers see everything he had to offer.

The person in question was of course a young man that had a tan, muscular build which was topped off by a handsome, masculine face, bright green eyes displaying inherent cockiness, and unkempt dark-brown hair. As for his clothing, aside from his cloak, the young man was currently dressed up in an attire consisting of baggy light-green pants, a dark-green form fitting crop top, and a matching set of fingerless leather gauntlets. Aside from the crop-top, which seemed to have been a size too small for his large muscular physique, the young man’s attire was a standard set of clothes one would find on that of a traveller.

Granted, this fashion set-up wasn’t even his choice, since after all, Joseph Joestar preferred his clothes to be flashy and eye-catching, preferably with lots of accessories, but with the shitty living situation he’d been thrown into for the last several months, preferred fashion choices had been bumped down in place of ‘surviving and make enough money to afford food and water’ on his list of immediate priorities.

However, Joseph would have plenty of time to dwell on the shitty situation he’d been forced into once this job was done. Right now, he had an overgrown scorpion that he needed to fry!

‘Alright! Nearly there!’ Joseph thought to himself as he began to notice the lights peaking through the thick woods up ahead, indicating he was finally reaching the end of this thick patch of trees. As he sprinted towards his goal, Joseph’s gut urged him to dive forward just as he was within throwing distance of the lights shining through the trees. Having always trusted his gut in the past, the trickster of the Joestar family dove forward and through the treeline.

*SNAP!*

This proved to be a wise decision, as by doing so, Joseph just barely avoided getting bisected by the scorpion Grimm’s pincers. Hastily regaining his footing, the brunette double-timed his pace and lept through the treeline, stumbling out into a wide-open grassy field that was complimented by a dreary, cloudy sky and the surrounding mountains in the distance.

‘Alright! I made it! But I gotta make this quick!’ With no time to waste knowing that the Deathstalker was only seconds behind him, Joseph quickly ran his hand along the dirt and grass as he landed. In less than a second, he found what he was looking for in the form of a blue woolen thread.

HAMON OVERDRIVE!” Without skipping a beat, Joseph scrambled to his feet and within a split second, was able to get into an extravagant pose as he yanked the woolen string and let his hamon energy course through it.

The effects were instantaneous. Due to being a hamon-friendly substance, the wool thread was able to transmit the rest of the sunlight energy through Joseph’s trap in an instant. Before the Deathstalker could exit the treeline and attack Joseph on the clearing he was in, the entirety of the forest’s treeline was lit up with multiple glowing yellow lines appearing all over it’s length, lighting them all up in a rather festive manner. Unable to stop itself, the Deathstalker trampled right into these hamon-electrified woolen threads, tangling itself up in the threads and subsequently getting shocked with several powerful volts of hamon energy.

“SKREEEEACK!!!” The insectoid Grimm squealed out, hamon sparks bouncing over it’s body before it’s legs failed to support it’s weight, causing it to collapse to the ground.

“Hehe! Looks like the mighty have fallen and they’ve fallen hard!” Joseph smirked before dropping the wool thread and raising his right fist in front of his face. “Now time to top off your hamon special!”

“Koooooh…!”

And after a series of steady, controlled breaths, the muscular young man’s body was radiating with the bright yellow energy, his fist in particular glowing with a yellow aura and pops of hamon electricity dancing off it. Upon feeling the entirety of his body radiating with the power of Hamon, Joseph leapt several feet up into the air to capitalize on his advantage.

“Sunlight Yellow OVERDRIIIIIVE!!!”

As he let out that mighty exclamation, Joseph’s hamon-infused fist collided with the Death-stalker’s boney, white head… or… whatever scorpions might have in place of a head. Regardless of all that, however, the effects were instantaneous. Once Joseph’s fist slammed into the scorpion Grimm’s face, cracks began to spread throughout the monstrosity’s bone-like plating, hamon shining through them. As the sunlight energy began to flow within it and subsequently destroy it from the inside, the Deathstalker let out an agonized screech before it began flailing about, accidentally hitting Joseph with it’s claws as it did so.

“AUUUGH-! OMPH!” Joseph yelped out in pain as the force of the hit sent him sprawling across the field. When he finally came to a stop, the muscular Joestar was on his hands and knees, trying to steady himself, with his entire body now covered in cuts, dirt, and bruises.

“Son of a bitch! Should’ve made steering clear my first priority once I landed that blow on that overgrown pest.” Joseph grunted out, rubbing his bruised face as he staggered back to his feet, a stinging pain resonating throughout him. It was all superficial damage, and it was nothing a little hamon breathing couldn’t salve, but it still stung like a scorpion sting to the jewels!

“SCREEEEEEAAAK!!!”

“Speaking of which...” Once the pain in his face subsided a bit, Joseph turned his attention back to his target, which now looked to be on it’s death throes. While the muscular trickster didn’t exactly come out of this job without a scratch, it was clear to see that the Deathstalker was doing much worse. The fissures that Joseph’s punch left on it only seemed to grow worse after it swatted him away, and the hamon that was leaking out of those cracks only seemed to grow brighter and brighter with each passing second.

“Holy crap. It’s like these things are made up of congealed darkness.” Joseph whistled out as he watched the impromptu hamon lightshow he caused in the Deathstalker shielding his eyes from the bright rays coming from it. Finally, just when it looked like it was about to explode in a burst of light, the scorpion Grimm’s body suddenly went completely still, it’s formerly glowing orange eyes now completely black, giving the monstrosity a rather hollowed-out look.

“I… I think that did it… but it could just be playing dead…” Joseph thought aloud, apprehensive on whether he should man up and approach the grimm to see if it truly was dead or just trying to get the jump on him. However, as Joseph began to consider what he should do, his eyes wandered to the ground, causing him to notice a rock about as big as his head. With a solution to his dilemma having reared it’s head, Joseph quickly grabbed onto the rock before flinging it at the Deathstalker.

Fortunately, once the stone slammed into it, it became clear to see that the Deathstalker was not in fact playing dead. The moment the stone hit the Deathstalker’s white armor, it’s entire body began to fall apart, like the Grimm had rotted away from the inside and left only a hollow outer shell in it’s wake. Joseph didn’t say anything, merely watching with surprise as the husk of a Grimm finally crumbled in on itself and fell apart, it’s outer shell beginning dissolve just like the inside had.

When it was finally over, the only thing left of the Deathstalker were various cracked bits of it’s bone armor scattered along the ground, an ash-like substance that all Grimm dissolved into when they were killed, and it’s gigantic golden stinger, which was left untouched.

“Heh, guess that did it then!” Joseph remarked with a smirk, walking over to the Deathstalker’s remains before moving the stinger around with his foot, examining his reflection in the bug appendage’s glossy surface. “Seeing another genius trap of mine work so flawlessly on these dumb monsters never gets old! Now then…” And so, with a huff and after making sure his breathing was steady, Joseph lifted the Deathstalker stinger, which was only slightly smaller than his body, and propped it over his shoulders.

“Hoo boy…” Joseph sighed with annoyance, beginning his trek back to the nearby village. “No idea how I’d get by in this ass-backwards world if it wasn’t for my hamon.”  
.  
.  
.  
Eventually, after half an hour of walking through the surrounding terrain, Joseph was relieved to finally lay his eyes on his destination: A large cliff face that separated these dense woods from the rest of Mistral, and embedded into that cliff was the village that hired him to get rid of that Deathstalker. Even though the smarmy brunette was all too eager to get rid of this oversized stinger and collect his payment, he couldn’t help but take in the village with an impressed look on his face. Just like in the many world history books that granny Erina made him study, this cliffside village was exactly like the ones he learned about in all those history books. 

It was honestly a pretty clever design that kept the village and it’s inhabitants safe from all those ‘Grimm’ monsters. High up onto the cliff, the villagers somehow managed to establish a series of sturdy wooden platforms all over the cliffside which they then used to actually build their homes. Additionally, the entire cliffside looked to be several miles long and the village itself was actually quite big, considering how it was built.

In any case, Joseph decided it was time to stop eyeballing and actually get a move on. Tightening his grip on the stinger, the Joestar made his way towards the the elevator the people of this village built to allow entry.

‘Going up.’ Joseph thought once he stepped on, pressing a button that caused the steel elevator to rumble before ascending.

***O***

Eventually, after collecting some additional supplies the village oh-so-graciously provided to him as thanks for a job well done, Joseph once again set off for parts unknown. Not long after he left, the sun began to set, making the trickster of the Joestar family realize it was time to set up camp for the night. The area itself looked to be uncharted and had various bits of foliage and trees scattered all around. Altogether, it seemed like as good a place as any to settle down for the night.

As Joseph set up his small tent and began scrounging the nearby area for some firewood, he couldn’t help but reflect on just how accustomed to this lifestyle he’d become, and to be frank, it unnerved him greatly.

“Man… what the hell am I even doing anymore…? Well, surviving, first and foremost…” Joseph thought aloud, sighing before he began to reflect on just how he ended up in this strange world known as ‘Remnant.’

It was hard to keep track of time exactly, but it seemed to have been roughly eleven months since Joseph woke up in the middle of nowhere in this strange country. Close to a year now. How exactly he ended up here was still a question that Joseph had no answer to, but he could still remember what he’d been doing before he woke up as clear as day. In a miraculous turn of events, Joseph’s sheer luck allowed him to turn the tables on Kars just when it looked like he had him dead to rights. It was still hard to believe that such an insane turn of events sent himself and what was literally a physical deity careening out of Earth’s atmosphere on a slab of molten rock. However, this and the oh-so satisfying sight of Kars getting sent flying out of the stratosphere was all Joseph could remember before he finally lost consciousness.

After that, he awoke to find himself in the middle of this country known as ‘Mistral’ with these vicious monsters known as the Grimm and many opportunistic bandits all wanting a piece of him. It was difficult to adjust at first, considering Joseph had no idea where he was with nothing but his clothes, the red stone of Aja, and his hamon to his name, but as time went on, the trickster of the Joestar family was able to get something of a grip on how things worked in this world and what he should do to survive.

To put it simply, Joseph’s been wandering from place to place, putting his many talents to use to earn some money while simultaneously learning what he can about this strange world. Unfortunately, while his hamon allowed him to accomplish many of these odd jobs with relative ease, his previous job being a prime example of this, his attempts to find out how he ended up here had been considerably less successful. He learned plenty about Remnant itself, such as about it’s advanced technology, the existence of the four kingdoms which ruled over each continent in this world, as well as the existence of huntsmen, elite warriors which dedicated themselves to the elimination of Grimm as well as the protection of the people, but any attempt at learning how he got here was almost always met with a dead end. The closest Joseph had to a solid lead was what he knew of ‘aura’ and ‘semblances,’ which could only be described as super powers. It was some kind of inherent power in any living being that imbued anyone that could harness it with reality-defying powers. The Joestar initially assumed that aura and hamon were the same type of power, but upon learning more about the former, it was clear to see that was not the case at all. With the knowledge of this power in mind, Joseph could only assume that someone on this world possessed some kind of semblance that transported him to this strange world.

However, whether this was actually true or not was still up in the air, and even if it was true, Joseph still had no idea what this hypothetical person’s motivation for bringing him here was or where they even were. As a whole, Joseph Joestar currently appeared to be stranded in the world of Remnant with no place he could call home or any concrete way he could return to the home he had on Earth, and it was quite disconcerting. The fact that he had no real goal beyond ‘survive and find a way home,’ and knowing that he had no knowledge of how to accomplish the latter was beyond troubling for the hot-headed Joestar. The only real consolation that he had to all this was that he was free to go anywhere to pleased.

‘Fuckin’ A. I still can’t believe it’s been nearly a year since I ended up in this ass-backwards world, and I STILL have no freakin’ idea how I got here or how to get back! I can’t keep doing this forever, I gotta get back to granny Erina, Speedwagon, and everyone else! I got a life to live back home and I didn’t fight and win against four super vampires just to lose that chance!’

Joseph could’ve continued with this angry train of thought even longer, but the pangs of hunger in his stomach made him focus back on the task at hand.

“Ah, screw it. I can’t stew in my own misery on an empty stomach. I’ll just start up this fire and treat myself to some delicious deer meat those villagers gave me. That oughta make me feel better!” And with something to take his mind off his currently rather bleak living situation, Joseph continued to gather firewood.

***O***

One set-up campsite and roasted venison later, and Joseph found himself feeling much better about his overall situation on Remnant.

“Mmm! Talk about tasty! This stuff is even better than what they serve at those fancy restaurants granny Erina always took me to!” Joseph said between mouthfuls of juicy and smokey roasted deer. As he continued to enjoy his meal over the campfire, the nineteen year old leaned back against a sizeable boulder he was using as a backrest and cast his gaze upward. Night had long since overtaken Mistral and subsequently allowed Joseph to gaze upon Remnant’s night sky.

“If I didn’t know any better, then I’d assume that’s the same night time sky I always saw back home…” Joseph thought aloud before taking a long look at Remnant’s moon. Due to it’s current positioning and the rotation, it would’ve been very easy to assume that Remnant’s moon was no different from Earth’s, and during his first few days of trying to survive on the strange fantasy world, Joseph believed just that. However, due to his current lifestyle as a drifter and having spent a good chunk of his time on this world roughing it out in the great outdoors, it was inevitable that Joseph eventually saw Remnant’s moon in all it’s shattered glory.

As you can likely imagine, Joseph was quite dumbfounded by the sight of a moon that had apparently been shattered by something, but any attempts to gather some info on this strange anomaly was just met with the response of ‘it’s been that way for as long as anyone can remember,’ or something along those lines. Joseph still found the concept of a shattered moon to be completely baffling and bizarre, but eventually just wrote it off as another strange thing about Remnant.

“Welp,” As Joseph finished the last of his venison, he reached for his bag and began to look for his wallet. “Might as well count my cash and see how well I’m doing in that regard.”

The brunet had to admit, he was quite curious as to how much money he had accumulated with the hefty pay from his most recent job taken into account. Even though he had truly grown to hate having to live out in the sticks like this, Joseph couldn’t deny that this drifter lifestyle was surprisingly kind to his funds. Sure, he had to pay for a hefty amount of salted meats and other types of long-lasting food since he was too squeamish to hunt, kill, and subsequently gut animals,(Which was quite strange considering the many nauseating horrors he had faced during his battles against the pillar men.), but considering just how much he was paid for all his Grimm extermination jobs, he still made more than he lost from his jobs. He’d been living this past year off what he needed, stuff like travelling necessities, a portable tent, toilet paper, etc, and as he began to count through his funds, he was beginning to see it truly pay off

“Wow… I didn’t think I had this much money on since the last time I checked, but clearly I must’ve been mistaken! I got 50,000 smackeroos! Or uh, ‘lien,’ in this case.” Joseph exclaimed in surprise, a broad, giddy smile growing on his face, and who could blame him? While Joseph had learned very early on that the way money and it’s value worked very differently in this world, he still knew that what he had right now was a lot of money! However, Joseph’s smile soon began to fade when an important and imposing question made it’s way into his head.

‘Alright, so I got a lot of money, but… what the hell do I do with it?’

Indeed, despite the simplicity of it, that really was a difficult question to answer considering Joseph’s situation. While Joseph didn’t have to worry about an empty stomach any time soon, so long as he knew where any nearby settlements were, he honestly couldn’t say he had any idea of what to do with such a large amount of this world’s currency. Should he… use it to buy a house? No, he wasn’t planning to settle down in this world any time soon, not when he had a life to get back to on Earth! Maybe he could use it to buy a vehicle of some kind? It would make his travels much easier and certainly ease the constant aching in his feet. But then again, while he knew that vehicles similar to automobiles and motorcycles existed in Remnant, there was also the very real possibility that, along with looking far more advanced, they operated in a completely different manner when compared to the vehicles in his own world, and he wasn’t in any mood to start taking any kind of driving classes either.

‘C’mon, think! There’s gotta be something I can do with all this money. It’s money! It’s how you get by easily in the world.’ As Joseph raked his mind for an idea on what to do with all this money, he could help but note in the back of his head just how uncomfortable the boulder he was sitting back against was. Then he began to notice he was sitting out by a campfire in the middle of nowhere. Then he realized he’d been doing this, wandering from place to place, trying to find some semblance of direction for close to a year now. This train of thought is what would lead to a bolt of inspiration for Joseph. ‘Hmm… I could really go for a vacation right about now.’

The moment that offhand thought made it’s way into Joseph’s head, it began to grow steadily more prominent until it was left at the forefront of his thoughts. ‘...! Say, now that’s an idea! Why don’t I take a vacation? It’s not like I haven’t earned it with the arduous pile of crap my life’s become.’

Eyes shining at the possibility he presented to himself, Joseph reached for his bag and began to rummage around for several maps and charts he’d bought on his travels. Once he did so, he began to try and calculate his position relative to Mistral’s capital, the city of, surprise surprise, Mistral. “If what I’ve heard around the grapevine’s true, then the capital of this country’s a pretty fun and lively place! The city’s secure, so there’s no reason to worry about Grimm, and with how advanced the tech in this world is, there’s bound to be plenty of luxuries there that a hard-working young man like me would appreciate. Hell, a big city like that might be exactly where I need to go to start looking for a way to get back home!“

Upon realizing that, if his calculations were correct, he was a week or two away from Mistral by foot, Joseph rummaged through his bag until he found the delightfully weighty sack that contained all the money he’d earned here on Remnant. “Still not exactly sure what the exchange rate for Earth money is when compared to the currency here, but from what I can see, everything I got here is bound to buy me a couple of months worth of comfortable living.” He’d definitely have to make sure he didn’t get swindled out of his money the moment he set foot there, considering the reputation Mistral allegedly gained as a den of thieves, but who was he kidding? Joseph was a genius! A genius that managed to defeat four super-beings that had lived for thousands of years and a genius that managed to master an ancient breathing technique in a month, no less! The last thing he saw happening to him was getting pick-pocketed or cheated out of his money by some mangy little thief thinking he’d found an easy mark, no sire!

“Alright, that settles it!” Joseph decided, hoping up from his makeshift seat before making his way towards his tent. “I’ll get myself a good night’s sleep and start making my way towards the lapse of luxury in the morning!“

***O***

‘My feet are really starting to ache… how many more days am I gonna have to walk until I find this freaking city anyway?’ Joseph thought irritably, the relief of complaining momentarily taking his mind off the hunger pangs in his stomach or just how much his feet were starting to hurt as he continued on his way. The trickster of the Joestar family was currently walking along a rather dense woodland path that had been on a steady incline for some time now. Additionally, the constant lack of a clear road, forcing him to constantly navigate around the dense foliage, made it clear to see that he had strayed off any common route that was taken to Mistral on foot.

It had been close to a week since Joseph decided he had enough funds to warrant a venture into this country’s capital city, and while his journey wasn’t exactly bad or featured any major road blocks per say, all the small inconveniences he’d been dealing with as of late were beginning to stack up and wear thin on his patience.

Joseph Joestar by nature wasn’t a very patient person. He was a man of immediate action and results! And with that in mind, the fact that it was taking so long to get to Mistral’s capital city was not doing his already irritable nature any good. To make things worse, he ran out of food yesterday and the most he could find in terms of game was a single stinking rabbit! The fact that he’d even resorted to hunting was telling of how shitty his situation was. So to sum it up, Joseph was tired, aching, hungry, had no idea how close he really was to his destination, stuck navigating these dense, misty and muggy woods on an incline and feeling a cavalcade of unpleasant emotions.

‘Maybe I should’ve asked some of the people around that village if they worked some kind of a taxi service. Or hell, maybe I should’ve asked if one of those airship stations was close by. I’d hate having to part with some of my hard-earn boons, but at this point, I’d take a nice, cushiony airship any day over dragging myself through the dreary backwood sticks like this!’ Realizing a break might do him some good, and because he was but a hair away from exploding in frustration. Joseph leaned back against a particularly big tree before collapsing into a sitting position, the loose dirt providing a decent enough cushion.

“Okay JoJo, breathe. Just relax and keep breathing steady.” Joseph muttered to himself, taking relief in his hamon easing his aches and helping him relax a little bit. He stayed like that for an undetermined amount of time, almost looking as though he was meditating. After a few more moments passed, the frustration that had been building in his gut and was on the verge of exploding began to slowly but surely subside. By the time he was finished, a sense of refreshment, courtesy of his hamon’s healing, had washed over Joseph. “Phew! Alright, that’s waaaay better! Who knew a few deep breaths could do such wonders for anger control?”

“Alright,” Joseph began, continuing to think out loud as he dusted off his hands. “I’ll just keep going until I reach the end of these woods. And if this big, fancy city isn’t within spitting distance by then… well then whoopty-do. More of the same crap I’ve been dealing with all week. I’ll just find a nearby settlement and ask them to put me back on the right track.”

And with a renewed spirit and eager determination being his primary feeling, Joseph got up, ready to set out once more!

*RIIIIIIIIIIP!*

Unfortunately, what Joseph didn’t realize when he sat down earlier was how a gnarled branch that fell from one of the trees got tangled on his cloak, and he also didn’t notice how this branch was buried quite firmly in the ground. As such, Joseph didn’t know to untangle his expensive cloak from the branch until it was too late.

“...huh?” A numb sense of dread overtaking him, Joseph looked behind him only to see his silken cloak, when had been something he treated himself to several months ago and treated quite well, now had a gigantic tear on it up to his shoulder.

“Oh…” Joseph began, slowly untying the cloak from his neck as his enthusiasm dribbled away like a leaking jug of water. “Well… isn’t… that unfortunAAAAAAAAAUUUUGH!!!!!!”

Needless to say, this minor slight was the metaphorical straw that broke the camel’s back.

“SON OF A FUCKING BITCH!!! This is such a bunch of crap! It’s been days now! Where the hell is this big fucking fancy city!?” Enthusiasm instantly being overtaken by utter fury and frustration, Joseph finished what the branch started, continuing to tear at the expensive material until it was torn in half. His anger still boiling, the furious Joestar threw the cloak to the ground and proceeded to angrily stomp it into the dirt.

“This is such bullshit! I’m in the middle of nowhere, I’m aching all over, on the verge of starving to death, AND I GOT ALL THIS MONEY WITH NOTHING TO SPEND IT ON!” How long had it been since he’d been stranded in this ass-backwards world? How many days had it been? How many months? With the anger and frustration cloud his mind currently, it currently felt like a lifetime since he’d seen any of the things he was so used to back on Earth, and it only added to the cocktail of negative emotions he was feeling right now.

“Did I actually die when I got sent into space!? Is where people go when they die!? To some asinine fantasy world filled with these stupid, slobbering monsters and shitty odd jobs!? I thought fantasy worlds were supposed to be fantastical! And have beautiful maidens a dashing hero like me could romance! Where’s all that good stuff, huh!? Where the hell are you hiding it!? Where is it, world!?” Narrowing his eyes and still caught up in his rant, Joseph stomped through the forest, continuing to rant and complain about all the hardships he’d faced this year, and after a few moments, eventually began to see the end of the forest, nothing but white light peaking through the trees.

“I swear to Christ and everything holy, if I don’t see something I consider good within spitting distance behind that treeline, I’m gonna punch the crap outta it with a ripple barrage!” With that furious exclamation, Joseph stomped through the treeline, momentarily blinded by the ensuing light.

“O...Oh… whoa…” 

The moment Joseph’s vision cleared, he found himself at a loss for words, and that was because he found himself looking at the city of Mistral in the far distance, and it was quite the sight.

Joseph had heard descriptions about this country’s capital, but nothing he heard could’ve possibly compared to looking at this gigantic, ancient city that was built into two mountains in person. What was easily the most noteworthy feature in an already breath-taking city had to have been the gigantic, palace-like building sitting comfortably at the peak of these two mountains and looming over the buildings beneath it. This was apparently Haven Academy, one of those schools that trained people looking to become hunters. All of this was topped off by the dozens of airships flying to and from the city as Joseph stood there, cementing the fact that in this dangerous world of fantasy and monsters, this city was one of it’s four bastions of civilization.

“Uh… hehe…! Well, it’s not exactly spitting distance, but I’ll fucking take it!” As the beauty of this city and the reality of his situation began to sink in, Joseph’s previous bout of fury vanished in an instance, and was now slowly being replaced with a sense of utter glee. This wondrous warm feeling continued to rise within him before he couldn’t take it anymore and let out a joyful exclamation to the heavens.

“WOO-HOO! I MADE IT! CLEAN SHEETS, RUNNING WATER, AND DELICIOUS FOOD, HERE I COME~!” Unwilling to stand there any longer, Joseph took off in a sprint, intent on making it into the city’s confines before the day’s end.

However, as Joseph began his eager sprint across the horizon towards civilization, it was worth noting that high above the sky, an airship lazily passed above him with the same destination in mind. This was being brought up because within that airship were several individuals that Joseph would become very well-acquainted with in the coming months.

******

If one were to ask Ruby Rose what was equally the most exciting and nerve-wracking year of her life, then she’d easily answer this very year.

It had been just about a year since the silver-eyed girl and her three teammates graduated from Beacon Academy and became fully-recognized huntresses, and Ruby had to admit, she had utterly no complaints regarding her dream job. She didn’t want to say that being a huntress was every bit as exciting, fulfilling, and epic as she thought it’d be, but… it totally was.

There was no denying the knot of anxiety that sometimes churned in her gut when the job got stressful or if anything… unfortunate happened, but the feeling of satisfaction that came with successfully saving the life of someone in peril, or taking out an enclave of dangerous Grimm that threatened the development of a settlement outside the kingdom limits made it all oh so worth it.

It felt… good, knowing that helping people, being like the heroes she’d always admired in her childhood was everything the silver-eyed girl thought it’d be.

In any case, a year since her graduation came and went, and as such, the season of summer and the boiling heat that came with it made it’s presence known to Vale’s inhabitants with all the subtlety of a punch to the face. It was around the beginning of the season that Ruby, her team, and several other Beacon Academy graduates received a very pleasant surprise from their former headmaster. Thanks to her and her team’s exceptional performance on their missions, professor Ozpin gave Team RWBY, along with several other Beacon graduates, the offer to attend a summer-long, all-expense paid vacation in Mistral. Getting to spend three months enjoying themselves and relaxing in an exotic city like Mistral was an appealing offer in it’s own right, but the cherry on top was easily the fact that the duration of their vacation was to be spent in a high-class hot springs resort.

With all this in mind, and considering all the missions that they’ve been doing, the entirety of Team RWBY were all too happy to take Ozpin up on this vacation.

“I gotta say girls, I always kinda knew that being a huntress was gonna kick ass and all, but getting to spend the summer kicking back and relaxing together in Mistral? it really makes you realize just how good we got it.” Yang Xiao Long spoke up from her seat on the airship’s bench, her arms behind her head and a large, jovial expression on her face. “Granted, I personally would’ve gone with a private beach resort for the vacation spot, but hot springs in Mistral works too.”

Out of all the members of Ruby’s team, it was clear to see that Yang, thrillseeker and hedonist that she was, was easily the most excited about the prospect of spending her summer in the lapse of luxury with her cherished little sister and her two greatest friends.

“Well, after all the work we’ve done and all the missions we’ve completed with the utmost efficiency, it’s only natural that we’d be rewarded for our efforts.” Weiss chimed in, far more subdued in her enthusiasm.

“Got that right! Although it isn’t that much of a surprise, after all, we’re only the best, and most gorgeous, team of huntresses that Beacon’s ever produced.” Yang claimed with clear pride in her voice, crossing her arms under her impressive bust. It wasn’t a baseless claim, however. Ever since Team RWBY’s graduation from beacon, the four girls consistently completed any mission they received with flying colors, whether they took them on as a team, partners, or even solo.

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that, girls.” A familiar, cool and collected voice interrupted. Turning towards the source, Team RWBY was surprised to see Coco Adel and Velvet Scarlatina, two members of the famous Team CVFY and their former classmates at Beacon, walking up to the all-girl huntress team. Velvet’s expression was that of a friendly and cheery smile as she approached the girls whereas Coco’s expression was far more calm and collected, although it was clear to see an inkling of a smile on the fashionista’s face.

“3rd… no, maybe 4th or 5th best team sounds about right.” Coco mused as she put a gloved finger up to her chin in mock thought.

“Sound a bit unsure there, Coco. If you want, then I can show you a way more accurate means of telling which of our teams is better.” Yang challenged with a smirk that was in equal parts bloodthirsty and chummy and did little to hide her intentions. It was a bit of a strange combination, but that’s just the kind of girl Yang is.

In response to such a thinly veiled challenge, Coco merely lowered the bridge of her aviators and stared the boisterous blonde in the eye, her small grin turning to a challenging smirk. “Color me intrigued Xiao Long. I might just have to take you up on that offer.”

“C-Coco! Can we please not go and cause a fuss?” However, just when it looked like the two girls were about to have a ‘friendly spar,’ which is just fancy wording for an explosive fight that’s liable to send the airship crashing to the ground, Velvet and Ruby quickly intervened, both getting straight into the ensuing cross-fire before anything unpleasant could happen.

“Y-Yeah, I’m with Velvet here, Yang. I don’t think any of us wanna start this vacation off with an airship crash.” Ruby stammered out.

“Sis, I’m hurt. You really think I’m so impulsive that I’d just go and attack a fellow huntress in this airship?” Yang asked with mock sadness clear in her tone. “Such a thought never even crossed this dainty maiden’s mind! And I’m certain the same applied to Ms. Adel. Isn’t that right, Ms. Adel?”

“Indeed Ms. Xiao Long, such rough-housing in a communal location such as this would be ever so beastly~!” Coco drawled out in an overly feminine tone, placing her hands up to her mouth as though such a thought was inconceivable to her. However, such an inflection was gone just as soon as it arrived, for not even a moment after, an amused, knowing smirk graced the fashionista’s face. “I was thinking we could go and have a scrap outside the city limits, maybe find a nice and secluded spot with no interruptions. you interested?”

“Do you even need to ask?” Yang asked rhetorically, easily returning Coco’s smirk and causing their present company to either tense up in apprehension or groan in exasperation.

“Yang, let me just warn you in advance that if you cause major property damage to the city, I’m not gonna bail you out.” Weiss declared from the sidelines, her tone deadpan and clearly annoyed with her teammate’s behavior.

Ruby, who had since remained silent and watched the ensuing exchange from a distance with Blake, couldn’t help but smile fondly as her sister and her partner argued. “Things haven’t changed a day since we graduated Beacon, huh Blake?”

“Trust me Ruby, I’ve noticed.” The cat faunus retorted, passively observing as usual. Her gaze lingered on Coco and Yang talking for another moment before looking behind her, out the airship window, and at the green landscape passing them by. “But… I’d be lying if I said it wasn’t nice, especially since we got a nice vacation backdrop to it all.”

During the initial months following the girls’ graduation from Beacon, the four of them tried out several different approaches to their new careers with various degrees of willingness. 

However, at the end of it all, the four of them couldn’t deny that despite all the bumps in the road and annoyances they caused one another during their four years at Beacon, they functioned truly best as a team and in the end, just enjoyed one another’s company. So as it stood now, the girls continued to operate as a four-woman huntress unit.

It was a novel thing, really, seeing that the group dynamic that was formed all those years ago at Beacon stood the test of time and remained strong. And with this in mind, the four girls were eager to enjoy several months of vacation together.

‘Hmhm~! This is gonna be just like old times…’ Ruby thought with an eager grin, pulling out her headphones as she decided to take a note from Blake’s book and enjoy the outdoor scenery.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, and here we are! First lemon of the story. Hopefully, what I've written comes off as... what's the word? Enticing? Yeah, enticing and well-written. But yeah, hope you all enjoy!

Joseph had to admit, the city of Mistral was just as impressive on the inside as it was on the outside. As he walked down a cobblestone path that led further into the city, the displaced Joestar was awestruck by the sight of various eastern-style buildings built into the mountains the city wrapped itself around, the bright-green moss and greenery surrounding them only adding to it’s beauty.

“Heheee~! Just standing in this place makes me feel better than I have in ages!” Joseph hummed, enjoying the sound of civilization all around him. After spending all that time roughing it out in the woods, to be in the presence of actual civilization again left him riding an absolutely delightful high.

‘Alright, let’s think about this for a sec’... I’m finally back in the good graces of civilization again, and that means I can do things I’ve been deprived the pleasure of this entire godforsaken year!’ Joseph thought, taking a moment to really think about his options as he walked towards the side of the road and took in how far up in the city he was. ‘I could finally check out a library or something and see if I can’t get some leads on how I ended up here, I could maybe try and get a lay of the land and see how things work around here, or I could even… y’know, take in the culture of a civilization from an entirely different world…’

...

‘Orrrr I could gorge myself on some good food and find a place to call it a night at.’ Yes, in reflection, and in wake of feeling another agonizing gurgle in the pit of his stomach, Joseph decided to set out in search of a place he could finally get a good night’s rest in.

 

‘Alright, let’s start taking a look around. There should be some cushiony place nearby I could set up shop in. With all the money I got, I can definitely afford to spend my time in this city enjoying the good life in somewhere nice and high-class!’ Joseph thought, continuing his sight-seeing of the mountainside city as various Mistralian humans and faunus passed by him on a road. Along the way, the brunet was even able to sate his hunger a bit after buying a nice and juicy beef kebab a nearby stand was selling.

Eventually some more walking and sight-seeing, along with a couple of directions from some kind individuals, Joseph found himself looking at the entrance to an extravagant inn . Unlike most of the other buildings built into the mountains, which mainly used the mountain wall as a good foundation and an easy way to acquire a fourth wall, this building inside was instead located within the mountain’s foundation, to the point that it’s large and extravagant entrance was the only part of it visible from the outside. This unique foundation seemed to indicate there was a lot of care and money put into constructing this resort.

‘Hm-Hm~! This place looks pretty high-class! Exactly what a dashing guy like myself needs after all those months ruffing it out in the woods. Trying out those public springs they got available doesn’t sound half bad either!’

“Hope they got room service! Cuz I’m gonna want a buffet delivered to my suite~!” Joseph thought aloud before sprinting towards large double doors leading into the inn.

Stepping inside, Joseph was greeted with the warm interior of an expensive hotel lobby. The floor leading up to the main desk was complimented by a long, royal purple carpet with two circular tables on opposite sides of the lobby for guests to sit and lounge around at. This was all topped off by a low-hanging crystal chandelier that gave the lobby a very warm and comforting ambience and lighting.

‘Niiiice! Talk about high-class! Reminds me of those fancy hotels me and Speedwagon stayed at on his business trips…’ Joseph thought with a hum of approval, in turn thinking back to the various trips all around the world his godfather brought him on. The thought of the family and home that he’d been unable to see for so long caused the normally boisterous young man to feel a poignant sense of homesickness, but he quickly dispelled such thoughts with a shake of his head. ‘C’mon now Joestar! Now isn’t the time to be moping. If anything, I should be fighting the urge to start giddily dancing with joy now that I’m not roughing it out in the sticks anymore.’

Placing all depressing feelings of homesickness in the back of his head, Joseph began to make his way towards the front desk and the receptionist working there. She was a cute little thing reading from something on one of those fancy ‘scroll’ gadgets everyone in this world seemed to have and was wearing a black kimono that seemed to be standard uniform for this inn, all topped off with her hair tied up in a black ponytail, all of which evoked the appearance of a traditional Japanese woman.

“Oi oi! You got a minute?” Joseph called out, slapping his palm against the desk and getting the receptionist’s attention.

“Oh, welcome sir! How can I be of service?” The young lady greeted kindly with a smile to match.

“By setting me up with a nice and comfy room to stay in. I’m aching all over and need some relaxation. There any free rooms?”

“You’re in luck! Normally, you’d have to check in with us in advance to reserve a room here, but we actually still have a vacancy available for any buyers.”

“Perfect! I’ll take that room for the night, and work out an extended stay after I sleep on it.” And after seeing how much just a night in this inn would burn out of his wallet, Joseph thought in the back of his head after he pulled out his coin pouch. He’d decide how long he’d be willing to spend stay here after he spends just one night clean, fed, and snoring away on some clean sheets.

After receiving his room key from the receptionist, Joseph wasted no time in making his way over to his new sleeping spot… just barely missing a certain veteran huntress striding into the inn’s lobby, trailed by various Beacon Academy graduates.

“Perfect, we seemed to have arrived in a timely manner.” Glynda Goodwitch, the Mistral trip’s chaperone, noted to herself before turning to the young huntsmen and huntresses professor Ozpin assigned her to… most likely to make sure they don’t decimate the city and hold the academy responsible. “Now then everyone, please just make yourself comfortable while I get your room keys from the front desk. If any of your teammates are not currently present and are taking in the sights of the city on their own, then I’m going to trust that you make sure they get their respective keys.”

***O***

“...Okay…” Joseph began as he took a cautious peek into the spring from the changing room. To the brunet’s relief, it seemed as though Joseph lucked out and wouldn’t have to deal with anyone while enjoying the spring. After taking the time to gorge himself on some quality meals courtesy of the inn’s room service, the lazy member of the Joestar family decided the best way to cap off the night would be to enjoy the titular hot springs that the inn was acclaimed for. That being said, grappling with the fact that he might very well be dealing with other men in there with their unmentionables flapping about was providing Joseph with a persistent case of cold feet.

“Eurgh… Why the hell is this place and Japan’s culture so whacked up? Bathing is something you need privacy for, and I’m sure as hell not too eager to go take a dip with a bunch of freaking weirdos!” He muttered to himself as he quickly began to do away with his clothes and leaving them in a locker. Wasting no time, Joseph quickly covered himself using a towel before stepping into the hot spring cavern.

The setup for this hot spring in correlation to the inn being built into Mistral’s mountain is actually quite interesting. While creating a man-made cavern into the mountain to provide the grounds for the hotel, the excavation team digging things out happened across a pocket of hot mountain water that was rich in health-providing minerals. Not wanting to let such a commodity go to waste, the hotel’s creator had the excavation team build around the water to make sure it could be used when the inn was finished, resulting in a man-made indoor hot spring.

‘Hmm… Air’s pretty damn thick in here…’ Joseph thought as he stepped into the cavern and surveyed his surroundings. To his right was a large body of clear water with visible whisps of steam coming it off it, leaving the entire cavern slightly misty. Towards the left of the large pool were a series of large, jagged rocks, possibly to give any skittish inn residents who weren’t keen on public a place to shield themselves from prying eyes, which in Joseph’s case, was quite the welcome addition.

After a moment’s hesitation, the descendant of the Joestar bloodline took a step inside the pool, and after nearly recoiling from it’s hot temperature, felt it’s effects almost instantaneously.

‘Oh damn, that feels therapeutic~!’ Joseph sighed blissfully as he left his towel on the edge of the pool and practically collapsed into a sitting position, more of the wonderous sensation the spring water gave him spreading through his tightly-wound up body. ‘Feels like all the knots in my body are coming undone! No wonder hot springs gets such a nice rap sheet!’ 

After spending months travelling the country with proper showers being few and far in between, taking a nice dip and scrub in this spring felt like heaven. After taking a moment to roll his neck around and relish in the satisfying *POPS* they produced, Joseph decided to take his time of relaxation behind one of the nearby rocks in the corner.

“Ahhhh, I’m fed, I’m relaxed, I got a roof under my head, and I can finally clean myself up~! Exactly what the doctor ordered…” Joseph thought aloud as he sat back against the rock, not minding the heat it radiated or it’s jaggedness in the slightest. “Yeah, I’ll… I’ll figure out what exactly I wanna do tomorrow… Right now, this JoJo just needs to kick back and relax for the rest of the night…”

However, as Joseph continued to sit there and soak himself in the heavenly spring water, he felt a fuzzy haze begin to overtake his mind as his eyes got heavier and heavier. Now that he thought of it, he’d gotten to travelling pretty early this morning, and out of all the parts of his body that benefited from this spring, his still-sore feet were at the top. The sheer comfort he felt just now combined with his exhaustion from travelling all day was quickly starting to catch up with the Joestar.

“Maybe… *Yaaawn…* Maybe I’ll just… get a bit more comfortable…” As that external thought trailed off, Joseph found himself unable to fight off the allure of sleep any longer and slumped forward into a sitting position, out like a light.

With that, the cavern was completely silent with the exception of Joseph’s light breathing, this rhythmic noise combined with the tranquil lighting the lanterns scattered throughout providing a very calming and relaxed atmosphere.

“WHOOO! LAST ONE IN’S A ROTTEN EGG~!” *SPLASH!!!*

This peaceful atmosphere was soon shattered, however, by the sound of a certain silver-eyed girl gleefully jumping into the mixed gender hot spring.

“AH! Hothothothot hoooot!” Ruby Rose yelped as she reemerged from her dive into the water, her sudden submersion into the hot liquid turning her soft, pale skin a light red.

“Ruby, don’t you think you should’ve checked to make sure no one else was here before you started causing a ruckus?” Blake sighed, a white towel wrapped around her curvy frame as she followed her team’s leader into the cavern, an irritated Weiss following right behind her.

This would also be an opportune moment to clarify that Joseph had both been oblivious to the spring’s status as mixed gender or how he decided to take a bath at the tail end of the men’s hours.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry! But I couldn’t help it! This was the first time I’ve ever gone to a hot spring before and I just got excited!” Was Ruby’s sheepish response, laughing meekly as she sat in the middle of the hot pool of water. The monochrome-haired girls merely sighed in exasperation at Ruby’s childish antics before doing away with their own towels and slipping-much more carefully, mind you-into the water themselves.

“Try keeping your childish habits in check before you go off and potentially cause a scene! Your actions affect the rest of us by extension! Didn’t I hardwire this into your head during our first year at Beacon?” Weiss pointed out with no small amount of irritation. One thing that certainly hadn’t changed over the years was the Schnee heiress’s annoyance with her silver-eyed partner’s antics.

“Ugh, I remember Weiss, you only remind me of it every other day.” Ruby pouted in annoyance, causing the white-haired heiress to bring a dainty palm to her face.

“You are such an airheaded child.” Weiss groaned out, her voice muffled by her hand.

“HEY! For your information, I will have you know that I have legally been an adult since our final year at Beacon!” Was Ruby’s indignant protest, taking exception to this particular insult from Weiss.

“And yet you still act nothing like your proper age.” She rebutted, her annoyance not fading in the slightest.

All of this commotion and light-hearted arguing didn’t rouse Joseph from his slumber, who was still soundly asleep despite stirring slightly at Ruby’s entrance. He merely continued to nap away several feet from the three huntresses, who were completely oblivious to his presence, just as he was to them.

“This really is relaxing though…” Blake smiled as she and her other two teammates got comfortable within the cavern. “I’d always heard about how nice and relaxing hot springs were, but I just figured they were exaggerations.”

“Heh, yeah, especially after walking around all day and taking in all the sights Mistral has! I bet that Yang’s gonna melt like a puddle once she just dips a toe in.”

“GOT NO DOUBT ABOUT THAT~!”

*SPLAAASH!*

Speak of the devil and she shall come, or so the old saying goes. It was also worth noting that Joseph was actually quite the heavy sleeper (Which certainly came in handy while sleeping with that damn breathing mask on back on Air Supplena), as shown by him still remaining asleep in his little nook as Team RWBY’s 4th member surprised her other three teammates by suddenly cannonballing into the pool out of nowhere.

“Whoa that burns!” Yang yelped in surprise as red hot water instantly coated her naked body, causing Ruby to let out a few muted giggles.

“Well… you two are definitely sisters, there’s no doubt about that.” Weiss sighed, remembering the futility of voicing her annoyance with half her team’s childish behavior.

“Phew! Maybe cannonballing in all at once wasn’t the best of ideas.” Yang breathed as she tried to get comfortable and adjust to the initially searing heat. After a brief moment, Yang’s initial discomfort faded and was replaced with clear bliss.

“Ohhh, there we go! That hits the spot~!” Yang sighed happily, sitting down in the water as she looked towards her teammates. “So, you girls enjoying yourselves so far? I know I am~.”

“Well, first impressions were certainly looking appealing before you and your sister both had the same idea to launch yourselves into the springs like a couple of five year olds.” Weiss said, her dry tone getting a roll of Yang’s eyes and an indignant pout courtesy of Ruby.

“I’ve taken a few assignments to Mistral before, but I never had the chance to visit the capital until now, so it’s a pretty interesting change of perspective.” Blake said, rubbing the back of her neck.

“Yeah, we definitely got a pretty sweet deal coming here. Nothing but great food, high-class hotel service, and the entire city of Mistral to enjoy for the rest of the summer.” Yang hummed, getting the distinct feeling that she and her team were going to enjoy her time in the eastern kingdom. “So, any particular scenic hotspots you ladies plan visiting soon?”

“Well, beyond taking in the city’s sights, I’ll admit I was quite interested in giving a nearby theatre a look. I always found stage plays to be an intriguing form of entertainment.” Weiss admitted with a small smile.

“Call it predictable, but I see myself spending a good chunk of my time here in either the city’s library or checking out some nearby bookstores for some more uh… unique genres.” Blake said, sounding considerably more hesitant as she said the last part of that sentence.

“You’re right on the money there, Kitten. I’d definitely call that game-plan predictable. Especially that last part.” Yang noted cheekily, only furthering her partner’s embarrassment. “Hoping to get your paws on some fresh new porn books, I take it?”

Blake’s eloquent response to this question was to splash Yang’s oh-so smug smile with some spring water, looking away from her teammates with a beet red tint to her face.

“Hmhm~. Hit the nail on the head, didn’t I?” That being said, the water did a very poor job of washing the smile off the blonde’s face, chuckling at Blake’s behavior before turning to Ruby. “What about you, sis?”

“Hehe~! That’s an easy one!” Ruby giggled, an eager expression on her face as she recounted her first stop during their stay in the city. “I’ve heard there’s a famous weapons smith that has a forge here in the city, and there’s no way I can enjoy our time here without stopping by his forge first and taking a look at all the weapons he’s made! Ohhhh, just thinking about all the cool weapons he’s probably made makes me want to just sprint on over there right now!”

“Unless you want to get arrested for public indecency, I’d recommend at least waiting till you get some clothes on first.” Weiss pointed out dryly, albeit not without her smile remaining on her face.

“W-Whaaat!? Weiss! I wouldn’t do something so embarrassing!” Ruby exclaimed, her tone mortified and her face taking on the same red tint that Blake previously had. (And still had, for that matter, although it had lessened now that the attention was off her.)

As her teammates continued with their banter, Yang was about to insert herself into the conversation when she heard the faintest sounds of snoring from behind her.

“Hm?” Yang hummed, turning towards the source of the faint noise and noticing that it was apparently coming from behind a formation of rocks on the other end of the pool. “Hey, uh… did any of you guys…?”

The blonde trailed off when she noticed that the rest of her team was too wrapped up in their conversation to notice her words or whatever it was she heard. Shrugging her shoulders, Yang waded through the hot water and towards the rock formation, still curious about the source of the noise. As she neared the corner of the formation, a thought came to mind that made the huntress groan in irritation. ‘I swear to god, this better not be some punk thinking he could get an eyeful of us naked!’

Clenching her fists at the thought, Yang quickly turned the corner, fully expecting to find a perverted sleazebag drooling over her, her teammates’, and her sister’s bodies.

“O-Oh! Whoa…”

However, what she found left her at a loss for words. In essence, what Yang discovered was reality not meeting expectations in the best way possible.

Yang fully expected to find some disgusting creep trying to peek at them from behind the rocks. What she found instead was a handsome, muscular young man lightly snoring away as he sat back against the rocks. He had a head of unkempt brown hair that had droplets of water dripping down the bangs and his handsome face appeared peaceful as he slept. His broad figure had a light tan to it and only served to compliment his muscular form. Additionally, Yang noticed that his skin tone was contrasted by what appeared to be a small purple tattoo of a five-pointed star resting on his shoulder.

Altogether, Yang came to the conclusion that she happened across a bonafide stud.

‘Damn! I’ve met some good-looking people in my day, especially whenever I happen across a mirror, but this guy definitely takes the cake~! Guess he must’ve dozed off during men’s hours in the springs.’ Yang thought, a lecherous smile on her face as she took in the young man’s figure gleefully. ‘Looks like he’s out cold… Hm, so the million lien question now is what to do with this…’

And it was a question worth pondering, because after you’re through ogling Joseph’s body, what exactly would you do in such a situation? Yang supposed she could’ve tried waking the guy up as gently as possible and advise him to sneak out while her team wasn’t looking. Given he was napping, it certainly didn’t seem like he came here to peek (Unless he was just that bad at it.), so why exactly should he face the rest of her team’s (Weiss’s) wrath should they find him? 

But at the same time, Yang also had the distinct feeling that waking this guy up would end up causing a disproportionate amount of noise. Enough to get her team’s attention, and it didn’t take a genius to realize how much of a train wreck that would end up being.

‘Hmm… maybe I should just… keep this under wraps, and go back to the girls, and hope he doesn’t wake up in the meantime.’ Yang pondered, taking a look back in her team’s direction. However, the blonde’s gaze trailing south caused another, far more… pleasant idea to make it’s way into her head, complete with her lecherous smile making a return. ‘Orrr…. I could stick around till he wakes up and… see where things go from there…’

“Hey Yang! What are you doing over there?” Just as she decided that such a course of action was the best way to go, Yang was snapped out of her pondering (And ogling) when the familiar voice of her little sis called out to her. To the blonde’s relief, her newfound company didn’t stirr from his nap, merely shifting a bit in his sitting position before going back to snoring lightly.

‘Alright big guy, you just sit tight here, and I’ll be paying you another visit later~!’ With her COA decided upon, Yang put on her best acting face as she returned to her teammates. “Oh nothing sis. Just thought I heard something, but it ended up being nothing.”

Her little white lie did a fine job leaving Ruby and Blake none the wiser, but Weiss, being the girl that she is, was considerably more suspicious regarding Yang’s statement. Eyes narrowing slightly in suspicion, she asked, “You didn’t find some perverted piece of trash trying to spy on us, did you?” 

“Weissss! I’m hurt! That 3rd degree look you’re giving me doesn’t suit an ice queen like you at all.” Yang whined in mock-hurt, crossing her arms over her sizeable chest and ignoring the SDC heiress’s indginant protest at her loathed ‘ice-queen’ nickname. Not a moment after this, she let out some muted chuckles before continuing. “Relax, if I found some peeping tom jackass, then I would’ve been first in line to teach him some manners.”

The confidence behind Yang’s words were able to tide over Weiss’s suspicions, and from there, the four Beacon graduates continued to enjoy their time in the warm, therapeutic waters for a bit longer before Ruby, Blake, and Weiss decided they had enough.

“Huh? Hey Yang, aren’t you coming?” Ruby asked as she and the monochrome members of their team got out of the springs, noticing that her sister was still lounging around in the spring waters.

“Nah, I think I’m gonna stick around for a bit longer. I’m feeling pretty good right now, and I get the feeling I’m gonna feel even better.” Yang said with a shrug, a relaxed smile on her face.

“Either that or you’ll pass out from heat stroke… although given your affinity for fire, I suppose that might take a while. Regardless, if you start feeling light-headed, make sure to get some water and get out, understand?” Weiss advised, much to Yang’s amusement. For all of the white-haired girl’s up-tight behavior, there was no denying that she cared.

“Yes mother. Would you like me to give you a call every five minutes while I’m at it?” Yang asked teasingly. When Weiss merely gave her an unamused look, the blonde huntress let out a few muted chuckles before putting up her hands in surrender. “If I start feeling fuzzy, I’ll get out. Thanks for the concern.”

Satisfied with this response, Weiss turned and began to walk back into the women’s changing room with Blake. Ruby began to follow after them, but not before giving her sister a cheerful wave. “See you in a bit, Yang! Have fun in there!”

And with that, Ruby turned around and followed after her two teammates, oblivious to the mischievous smile on her sister’s face in response to her words. ‘Oh trust me sis, I will~.’

***O***

Once Joseph finally regained consciousness, the first thing that his brain established was just how unbearably hot he felt.

“Ugh… phew...” Joseph moaned out, feeling considerably light-headed. “Guess falling asleep in a pool of hot water isn’t all that good for your health. I oughta get some water before I get heatstroke!”

“Don’t worry. I got you covered, stud.” A feminine voice called out to his left. Immediately after, a buoyant plate holding a tall glass of water floated into Joseph’s view. Too light-headed dwell on the fact that there was clearly a female voice talking to him, the muscular Joestar didn’t hesitate to snatch the glass from the plate and down it’s contents in several gulps. The moment he finished downing the water with a gasp, he immediately felt ten times better. A cooling sensation spread throughout his body while simultaneously getting rid of the foggy haze that had overtaken his mind.

“Hooooly shit! Talk about refreshing! Thanks for getting me that, pal!” Joseph began, an appreciative tone in his voice as he turned to greet his new guest. However, his words soon began to trail off as he took in his new guest, a shocked expression now plastered on his face and his eyes beginning to feel like they were going to burst out their sockets.

The reason for his sudden loss of words was because sitting next to Joseph, her lower body submerged in the hot water, was a beautiful blonde woman without a shred of clothing on.

The girl was currently leaning back against the stones that separated them from the rest of the spring and was looking at him with an amused and mischievous smile on her face. That expression, combined with her state of undress, made Joseph feel like he was being approached by some kind of seductive vixen.

“Heya~.” the blonde girl greeted, a flirtful tone in her voice before her eyes drifted, her smile broadening and growing steadily more perverse as she took in the Joestar’s tan, muscular build. Then, the girl suddenly cast her lavender gaze between Joseph’s legs, causing the perverse grin on her face increased tenfold, a slight blush on her face.

Joseph, being the man that he was, reacted to this sight in the only way that he knew how. And that was to let out a melodramatic yell of shock.

“HOOOOLY SHIIIIT!!! What the hell is all this supposed to be!? I-I mean, just what’s the big idea here, lady!?” Joseph screamed, one hand immediately clamping over his mouth to hide the scarlet blush that was growing on his face due to seeing such a beautiful and voluptuous girl naked and the other going under the water to cover up his privates.

“Easy there, big boy. Can’t a lady get some company while she’s relaxing on vacation?” The blonde girl laughed, clearly amused by Joseph’s over the top reaction. Contrary to himself, the girl seemed completely relaxed and unfazed by being in such proximity to someone as muscular and well-built as Joseph without a shred of clothing on.

“I-I mean… yeah, there’s nothing wrong with something like that, but I get the impression that isn’t what you’re after here! What the hell even is this!? Were you just waiting for me to wake up so you could try beating me up or some shit!?” Joseph muttered out, his tone defensive and his body language anxious.

“Like I said before, I just wanted some company while I relaxed in the hot springs. Nothing wrong with that in my book.” The blonde explained airily, sitting back. “C’mon, lighten up a little, will you handsome? You’re in an high-class hot springs resort in the middle of Mistral. You’re not gonna be getting your money’s worth if you don’t relax a little bit.”

“Relax? It’s a little hard to relax when you’re being eyed like a piece of fucking meat!” Joseph blurted out, feeling rather indignant despite himself. Despite his usual skirt-chasing behavior and flirting, he wasn’t really used to being hit on so brazenly by a member of the fairer sex. He was usually the one that did all the wooing.

“Hey, not my fault you’re so nice to look at.” When the indignant look on Joseph’s face didn’t fade, the blonde merely let out a melodramatic sigh. “Jeeze, didn’t have a big guy like you pegged as a prude.“

“H-Hey! I’m no goddamn prude girly! It’s just… uncomfortable being eyeballed by a freaking hot naked girl without a shred of clothing on, alright!?” As Joseph said this, he brought his hand to the side of his face and looked away. Upon hearing him let it slip that he thought she was hot, Yang was quite tempted to use that possible slip of the tongue to tease him further, but opted against it. She didn’t want him running off in a fit before they got to know each other better.

“Fair enough.” The blonde shrugged, before giving Joseph a curious smile. “Okay, so maybe we got off on the wrong foot. Why don’t we start over with some introductions, alright? I’m Yang Xiao Long, professional huntress. What about you, hot stuff?”

“J...Joseph. The name’s Joseph Joestar. Happy now?” Joseph managed after a moment’s hesitation

“Very~.” 

“Alright, so now that I’ve calmed down and all, you wanna explain to me what the hell you’re doing buddying it up with me in here? And uh… for that matter, what time is it, anyway?” Joseph asked, peeking up and over the rocks to the rest of the spring as he did so. With his lack of an indoor voice and the way he screamed bloody murder not even a few moments ago, he would’ve figured that he and this Yang girl would’ve gotten some unwanted company by now. Upon seeing that the rest of the hotspring was void of guests save for the two of them, Joseph looked to his newfound company for some answers.

“Eh, it’s nothing big, if we’re gonna be honest. Me and my team came down to the springs to see what all the fuss was about and while they were off in their own little worlds, I noticed you here sleeping. Thought you might’ve wanted the company of a beautiful goddess like me to keep you from getting lonely~. Thoughtful aren’t I?” Yang explained in a carefree tone, casting her gaze up at the night sky as well before looking towards the well built brunet once more, her overall demeanor playful and teasing as she finished her explanation. In response to her words, Joseph merely let out a scoff before sliding back into a sitting position.

“Pfft. Yeah, I’m sure that you’re just keeping me company here, while we’re both wet and naked, cause you’re the type of gal that’s always itching to meet new people.” Despite the sarcasm behind his statement, the amused smirk on his face and the way he snorted briefly indicated that Joseph was slowly starting to become more comfortable with the risque situation he found himself in.

“So uh… you mentioned a team earlier, right? Doesn’t that mean you’re one of those hunters that make a living killing those damn boney monsters?” It was as good a conversation starter as any, and who knows? Maybe learning a bit more about this crazily bold girl could help ease his lingering tension.

“You know it! Who you’re looking at right now is the muscle of what’s easily the best huntress team Beacon Academy has ever produced!” Yang boasted, patting one of her biceps with a proud smile. 

“Huh… so I guess that means you got access to that license that let’s you find official work to do?” Joseph asked, eliciting a nod from the blonde girl. “So, how’s that kinda career working out for you and your pals?”

“Definitely comes with a lot of benefits~.” Yang hummed happily. “Great pay, I get to see the world, I get loads of thrills with each job I take, and it comes with all sorts of other perks a girl like me can get behind, like, off the top of my head, an all-expense paid trip to this lovely resort here in scenic Mistral.”

“Whaaat!? You’re telling me that you lounging around here free of charge is thanks to your freaking huntress job!?” Joseph exclaimed indignantly. It was more than a little grating knowing the blonde in front of him was enjoying her stay here free of charge while he had to dip into his hard-earned funds.

“Like I said, being a huntress comes with a lot of perks.” Yang shrugged before giving him a slightly questioning gaze. “Besides, why’s it such a big surprise to you? People in my profession put their lives on the line on a regular basis. Unlike in comic books, being a hero pays pretty damn well in the real world.”

“You think I don’t know that? The only difference between your job and mine is that I don’t get the fancy title like you do or all the peachy perks it comes with.” Joseph grumbled, looking away in annoyance as his remark caught the girl’s interest.

“What do you mean by that?”

“Ah, nothing important, just a bit bitter at all the shit I’ve been dealing with lately.” Joseph waved off.

“Hmph, alright. Whatever you want, grouchy.” Yang shrugged before she began to eye Joseph appreciatively once more. “Anywaaaaay, if we’re both done beating around the bush, what do you say me and you have a bit of fun~?” She asked simply, her tone taking on a far more sultry and seductive tone as she finished stretching, giving Joseph a half-lidded gaze that made him feel a strange combination of anxiety and arousal.

“S-Sheesh, you’re an awfully straight-forward gal, aren’t you?”

“And proud of it~!” The blonde huntress boasted with a toothy, cheeky grin that soon changed to an encouraging one. “That being said, I don’t see why you’re acting so skittish about all this. It’s all pretty straight-forward. I’m a drop-dead gorgeous bombshell with a rocking bod, and you’re a handsome stud with an equally sexy body. No reason we can’t make these hotsprings even more pleasant than they already are, you know~?”

“W-Well-! Heh… when you put it all like that, I-Uh…! Guess I got no reason to say no…!” Despite Joseph forcing out his consent, his beat-red face combined with how he seemed unable to look at Yang implied clear hesitation.

“Happy to hear that, but I’d be way more stoked if you didn’t sound so nervous.” Yang mock pouted, grabbing Joseph’s defined jaw between her index finger and thumb and forcing him to look into her lavender gaze. “Come on, why the hesitation? Is it cause you have a girlfriend or something? I’ll back off if that’s the case…”

“N-No! It’s uh…! I’-m just y’see-! I’m just a little…!” Joseph stammered out uncharacteristically, his emerald eyes desperately looking anywhere else than towards the blonde’s face inches away from his own. This reaction caused a playful, mischievous expression to creep onto Yang’s face.

“Maybe it’s cause, despite looking all manly and handsome, you’re still a little boy underneath it all~?” The playful blonde teased, causing Joseph to merely give her a look of stunned, silent outrage. Before he could work out a furious retort, Yang merely let out a sigh of mock disappointment before standing upright… subsequently giving her flustered company a front-row look at her curvaceous naked body, the droplets of water giving her form a glossy sheen. “Well, if that’s the case, whatever. I’ll just call it a night. Catch you around, Joestar.”

“QUIT FREAKING PATRONIZING ME, YOU BLONDE PUNK!” Joseph yelled out in a comical fury, so caught up in his anger that he shot up into a standing position… which, in turn, gave the surprised blonde a perfect view of his naked, muscular body and of course, his large, semi-hard cock. The expression on Yang’s face when her brief moment of shock wore down could be best described as a combination of a lecherous leer and colossal shit-eating grin, which was all topped off by her cheeks gaining a rosy coloration.

“I-I… just needed a second to… gather my thoughts is all. You were dropping a lot of things on me at once and I just needed a second to wrap my head around it all.” Joseph forced out, now feeling like a deer in headlights thanks to Yang’s eyeballing of him.

“Oh, well in that case, take all the time you need.” Yang answered in a surprisingly calm and understanding tone. Joseph was taken aback by this sudden shift in attitude, but found himself at a loss for words when she pressed her dainty hands into his shoulders, and with a shockingly powerful push for such a feminine-looking girl, planted him firmly into a sitting position. Joseph was about to question what she was doing when she stole the breath from him by suddenly taking a seat on his lap, pressing her large breasts into his firm muscular chest and causing his rapidly hardening cock to press into her moist cunt. “I’ll just take that time to get comfortable over here~.”

‘H-Holy shit! They’re as soft as they look! J...Jesus, this feels good…’ Joseph thought, eyes wide and at a loss with what to do with himself as he felt the curvaceous huntress’s warm body press into and rub against his own. The continued stimulation and pleasure he felt from their contact elicited a choked moan from him, feeling his hardon get worse with each passing second.

‘Oh to hell with being skittish…!’ Too confused and aroused to care about his previous apprehension, Joseph instead opted to finally ignore his nerves and reached around to sink his grip into Yang’s thick, soft rear. The blonde in question let out a pleased moan at her company’s rough grip on her ass.

“Hm~. Well that was one quick minute.” Yang purred, enjoying the sensation of the brunet’s hands roughly feeling her up.

“What the hell were you expecting pressing that bombshell body of yours into me like that?” Joseph asked dryly, shifting his hands slightly and pushing Yang’s slit against his hard cock, sending a pleasant jolt of pleasure up his spine. Yang appeared to have enjoyed the feeling of their rubbing together as well, judging by the sigh of pleasure she let out and how she began to trail light kisses on and around his collarbone and neck, rubbing her cunt against him. “S-So uh… you don’t mind if I…?”

“Yes…” She moaned, her voice thick with lust. Before Joseph could do anything, one of Yang’s hands slid down between them while her other one kept running her fingers over his muscular back. Wrapping her fingers around his hot, hard cock, the busty blonde rose from her sitting position to position the tip of Joseph’s hardon into her entrance. Without giving either of them a moment to brace themselves, she sat back down in one quick motion, leaving Joseph balls deep in Yang’s wet, tight, and velvety insides.

“Holy fu-!” Joseph exclaimed, cutting off his swear when he buried his mouth in the crook of Yang’s neck and bit down, the sharp nip of pain causing the voluptuous blonde to let out a gasp of delighted pleasure.

“A-Ahhh… Oh, that feels good~.” Yang moaned out, a faraway, pleasured expression on her face. Slumping into him slightly, the energetic blonde wrapped her arms around his shoulders and pressed her large, soft chest into his broad, muscular chest. Shifting her hands to the sides of Joseph’s head, she craned it so that his flushed, wide-eyed face met her seductive lavender gaze. “Ohhh, I can tell I’m gonna have a lot of fun with you and your hot, hard cock.” 

‘H...Holy shit…! This girl’s something else!’ Joseph thought hazily, a mind-numbing pleasure rocking over him after feeling his member being balls deep in Yang’s tight, wet insides. Shifting his grip from her ass to her wide hips, the brunet was about to shift their position so he could take her against the stone behind him, only for her to once again stop him with her surprisingly vice-like grip.

“Ah, gonna stop you right there, stud~. Hate to break this to you, but I’m not a girl that likes playing by someone else’s rules.” Yang murmured, her gaze half-lidded and her tone seductive as she easily held Joseph in place. ‘Sheesh… not sure if I should be irritated or intimidated with how easily she’s pushing me around…’

Unfortunately for Joseph, he was only experiencing the very beginning of the blonde huntress’s aggressive behavior. With her strong grip on his shoulders, the trickster of the Joestar family found himself blindsided when Yang went from zero to a hundred and began slamming her hips into his at a break-neck pace.

“H-Holy shit! Hey, slow down!” Joseph gasped, nearly cumming right then and there from the fast and hard pace Yang was setting. The blonde made no effort to listen to him, pulling his head into her soft cleavage and letting out pleased moans as she bounced on his lap, fucking him hard.

“H~aaaah…” Yang moaned out blissfully, the her tongue lolling out of her mouth and drool beginning to run down her chin as she continued to slam down on Joseph . It’d been a while since she’d enjoyed such a large cock stretching out her insides and she was going to make the most of it.

“G-Goddammit…!” Joseph groaned, tightening his grip on Yang’s soft, wide hips in an attempt to stave off his impending release. Despite being taken aback by just how rough and aggressive she was being, Joseph couldn’t deny that Yang’s velvety insides sucking his cock in tightly was providing him with a mind-numbing amount of pleasure. With this in mind, and despite preferring to be the one to lead things along during moments like these, he merely sat there and held Yang’s hips as she continued to slam their hips together and fuck him hard, letting out a wide string a pleasured moans as she did so.

Unfortunately though, with the pace Yang had set and how she hadn’t slowed down in the slightest, it was only inevitable that things would come to an end sooner rather than later. Letting out a choked swear, Joseph could only bury his face further into Yang’s inviting cleavage and thrust up into her inviting insides, spraying his cum inside her.

“A-Aaah~.” Yang sighed blissfully, her voice feeling like music to Joseph’s ears as his cock pulsed and throbbed, sending intense pulses up pleasure up his spine. As the pulses steadily began to get less and less intense, the exhausted brunet slumped into the rocks, the humidity around him combined with the intense orgasm he just experienced making him feel like he’d start melting into a puddle. Of course, a persistent hardness that was still present between his legs reminded Joseph that this was not, in fact, the case.

“Ohhh, that’s nice. Seems like you were pretty pent up, Joestar. I’m already starting to feel your cum leaking out of me~.” Yang panted, delighting in the feeling of her womb being filled with salvs of thick, hot cum. “Still, bit of a shame that you couldn’t hold it for a bit longer.”

“What the hell do you expect when you keep doing things at such a breakneck pace…!?” Was all Joseph could manage between gasps, looking at the insane blonde sitting on him incredulously.

“What? I just like starting things off with a yang~!” When Joseph just gave the blonde a flat stare at her godawful pun, she merely let out a scoff before shrugging her shoulders. “Not my fault you went so quick-”

Yang’s teasing died in her mouth when Joseph deliberately shifted his sitting position so she’d realize that his cock hadn’t softened up in the slightest despite coming inside her velvety walls. In fact, much to the blonde’s shock, he appeared to be as hard as ever. “...ly? Holy shit, you’re still rock hard? How?”

“Let’s uh… let’s just say past experiences and proper breathing has left me with the vitality of a professional athlete.” Joseph mumbled, a chill involuntarily running down his spine at the thought of his hellish training regimen back on Air Supplena. If there was one positive to being stuck here, it was that any continued training (torture) courtesy of Lisa Lisa now had a snowball’s chance in hell of occuring.

Yang merely regarded the grimace of distaste on her newfound lover’s face with a curious look before it was soon replaced with an eager grin. “You don’t say? Well no complaints on this end! Just means that the fun’ll keep going~.”

Joseph’s eyes could only widen at Yang’s so openly brazen and amorous… everything before she once again slammed her hips against his. He could only throw his head back and hiss at the feeling of her rutting against him so hard and rapidly when his cock still felt sensitive from his previous orgasm.

“Oh screw that! I’m setting the pace now!” However, after a moment to recover, Joseph decided that he was finished just taking things lying down in a very literal sense and proceeded to grab onto the blonde’s wide hips roughly. Not giving her any time to protest, he proceeded to pin her to the rocks he was sitting behind and began to thrust into her tight snatch at his own pace.

“O-Oh fuck!” Yang moaned, resting her head on Joseph’s broad shoulder and gripping his back tightly as she let him fuck her against the wall. A part of her was tempted to reestablish who was in charge here, but the feeling of him ramming his long, hard length inside her tight insides was more than enough to convince her to let him keep the lead.

Pleased that he finally managed to take charge and set the pace, Joseph was able to better appreciate the feeling of Yang’s soft and thick ass molding to his grip as he continued to thrust his hips into hers.

The sounds of feminine moaning and slight splashing once agains filled the hot spring as the both of them delighted in the feeling of their bodies slamming and grinding into one another, Yang’s large, perky breasts squishing pleasantly into Joseph’s hard, muscled chest, sending jolts of pleasure up them both. Unable to resist the temptation of it, Joseph slightly adjusted their positioning so he could plant his mouth around one of her soft, pink nipples and began to suck on it eagerly, quickly causing them to turn erect.

“Ha~h, fuck that feels good~!” Yang moaned airily, delighting in the pleasurable sensation of her tits being sucked on and being fucked so hard like this. While she normally preferred being the one to take charge, she was willing to make an exception in this one particular instance. As Joseph continued to take her, her hands eventually found their way back to the sides of his face and forced him up from her ample bosom and made his gaze meet hers.

“Heh… Not so freaking cocky or teasing now, are you…!?” Joseph prodded cockily, a smirk on his face despite the flush and mixture of spring water and sweat on his face. Yang’s only response to such a taunt was to force him into a kiss. She quickly followed up on his surprise at such an action by forcing her tongue into his mouth, making out with him passionately. After a brief instance of surprise, the muscular brunet eagerly reciprocated the kiss, muffling their moans as they both continued with their rough fucking.

“O-Oh fuck! That’s it, you stud! Keep it up! I-I’m close!” Yang yelled out frantically as she pulled her head away, her grip around Joseph’s shoulders tightening and her shapely legs locking around his waist. Her moans were getting louder and louder as Joseph pounded harder and harder, the pressure in his groin returning for a second time.

“FUCK!” Joseph swore, biting down on Yang’s shoulder blade as another orgasm rocked his body. It was comparatively less intense than his last one, but no less satisfying as he emptied another load of thick, hot cum in the blonde huntress’s snug insides.

“AH! AHHHN~!” Yang screamed out, satisfaction all too clear in her tone as her tongue lolled out of her mouth. Her form remained tense and strung-up for another brief moment before she collapsed forward, pressing her hot and soft body into Joseph’s firm, muscled form, the both of them feeling quite boneless due to the intensity of their orgasms. Feeling as though he was about to collapse, he shakily turned himself around before collapsing back into a sitting position, Yang pressing her warm, sweaty body lightly against his while splayed out on his lap.

For what felt like an hour, but was really only a few minutes, the two exhausted young adults laid against each other, both feeling rather exhausted and close to a heat stroke, but undeniably satisfied as well. After another few minutes, Joseph eventually remembered how to speak properly, but before he could even get a single word out, he was once against beaten to the punch when Yang sat upright on his lap before pulling him into another kiss. Compared to the last one, this one was considerably less intense, but no less enjoyable.

“Heh… man… for your first time, you were a pretty good lay.” Was what the energetic blonde had to say when pulled away from the dumbstruck Joseph, a playful expression on her face as she licked her lips.

“Will you shut your mouth about that already!? I wasn’t a goddamn virgin! You just really threw me off is all!” Joseph exclaimed defensively.

“Well, whether you were or weren’t definitely doesn’t matter now that you had the luck to spend some time with a bombshell like me~.”

“Freakin’ smart-alec…” Joseph grumbled, unwilling to meet the lavender-eyed girl’s cheeky gaze. After another moment, however, a troubling thought suddenly made it’s way into Joseph’s head. One that he couldn’t help but bring up despite truly not wanting to ruin the relaxing moment. “Say, uh… This… might be a bad time and all… and I hate to ruin the moment, but uh... *AHEM!* there aren’t gonna be any problems that I… ‘went’ inside you, right?”

“Yeah, no worries. I figured I’d be having some fun before my vacation here is over, so I made sure to take some birth control beforehand. Gotta love the miracles of modern medicine, am I right~?” Yang explained airily, placing her arms behind her head and stretching, once again giving the Joestar a fantastic view of her large, wet, and perky breasts.

“Uh… yeah, sure…” Was all Joseph had to say, feeling a bit flustered and not really feeling up to telling her that, as a guy that came from another goddamn world, he had no idea what exactly she was talking about. Did this weird-as-hell world he was stuck in have a female equivalent to condoms or something? Well, given the crazy, futuristic tech it had, he supposed it shouldn’t come as a surprise.

“Sooo… how long are you planning on staying in Mistral for, anyway?” Yang asked suddenly, her tone going from it’s usual playful to curious and inquisitive. In response, Joseph took a moment to think about the question before giving an answer.

“Eh, I dunno, for as long as I can make my money last. After spending close to a year roughing it out in the wild with bandits and those boney monsters, I wanna make sure my own vacation here lasts as long as possible.” He explained, scratching under his chin. Frankly, between enjoying some genuine luxuries and the little romp he experienced with his present company, he couldn’t be arsed to do the math in his head right now. He’d figure all this out later, when his head didn’t feel like it was full of steam.

“You don’t say? Well hey! Me and my team are gonna be sticking around here all summer, so if you’re gonna stick around, I wouldn’t be against doing this again~.” She offered, her seductive, playful tone making her intentions all too clear. Feeling his face grow red at her behavior, Joseph could only look away from the blonde’s seductive lavender gaze with an annoyed expression. ‘I really hate being in this kind of position…’

“Anyway,” Yang began as she got up from her sitting position and unsheathing Joseph’s cock from her warm, snug insides, causing him to let out an involuntary shudder as his now soft and wet member was exposed to the stuffy air around them. “I think I’m gonna call it a night before I get heatstroke from being in here too long. You might wanna do the same.”

And with that said, Yang turned around and began to make her exit, giving Joseph a fantastic few of her soft, thick ass and how dribbles of his thick cum were now beginning to slowly ooze down her shapely legs. Just as she was about to step back into the women’s changing room, she turned around to face Joseph one last time and gave him a playful smile and wink. “Thanks again for the fun night. See you around, JoJo~.” 

And with that, Joseph found himself sitting alone once more in the quiet hot springs with nothing but his garbled thoughts to keep him company.

“Heh… hehe… hoooly shit… guess that’s one way to start my time in the big city. Still, definitely not the worst surprise I’ve been dealt with.” Joseph thought aloud between tired, confused chuckles, sitting back against the rocks and fighting the urge to just let himself sink into the hot water around him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we have it. Please feel free to let me know what you think and if you have any criticisms. I like to believe I managed to keep the situation fairly believable and all the characters... well... in character, but if you got any gripes, I'm happy to hear them.
> 
> Additionally, I'm just going to let everyone know that I got an alternate story on FF.Net called Joseph Joestar: Hamon Hunter. So if you wanna see a more serious and less explicit take on Joseph having some adventures in Remnant, feel free to check it out.

**Author's Note:**

> And there we go with the prologue. Hopefully everyone came off as in-character and I set up the world in a good and believable manner. I know this is going to be an explicit lemon fic and all, but I still want it to be well-written.
> 
> Anyway, first lemon's gonna be next chapter and that should be uploaded soon, if not immediately.


End file.
